


Infected

by SuperGirl_HC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGirl_HC/pseuds/SuperGirl_HC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex becomes ill after an encounter with an alien</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As always these characters do not belong to me!

 

I just want to thank Jo for this prompt idea!

 

I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my stories. I love to write them and to know other are enjoying them is AWESOME!

 

___________________________________________

 

Chapter 1

 

“OK seriously that had to be the one of the ugliest Fort Rozz escapees yet!” Alex shivered as she and Kara walked into the DEO ladies change room.

 

“Oh come on Alex it wasn’t that bad.” Kara smiled.

 

“Kara it was a cross between a crocodile and porcupine, did you see the length of those quills? I did as they went flying by my head!” Alex exclaimed as she opened her locker and started to take off the bulky tactical gear.

 

“You had some pretty good moves getting out of the way of those quills.” Kara started to laugh as she recalled the face first dive into a mud puddle Alex had performed trying to escape the quills shot at her and the team trying to apprehend the alien. “I mean really is there any place you did not get mud?” Kara was almost in tears laughing so hard.

 

“Really you want to go there?” Alex questioned not in the least impressed with her sister.

 

“You know I’m the girl of steel, right?” Kara gulped. “And besides you got me back.” Kara said as she pointed to the mud caked super suit.

 

Alex’s frown quickly turned to devilish smile recalling the look on Kara’s face as she had surprised her with a kick in the mud puddle that had left her head to toe covered in mud. Both sisters were now laughing hysterically.

 

“Kara OK stop we need to get cleaned up if we want to get home in time for Homeland.” Alex said trying to pull herself together.

 

“I have super speed remember?” Kara continued to laugh as she used her super speed to change out of her super suit and wrapped into a towel.

 

“Gawd Kara there are days!” Alex sneered as she pulled her shirt off over her head. “Ah bugger!” Alex winced as her shirt pulled away from her right shoulder.

 

“Alex you OK?” Kara stopped mid laugh seeing the Alex wince and trying to look at her shoulder.

 

“Guess I didn’t miss all the quills.” Alex said as she noticed the inch long scratch on the upper back of her shoulder.

 

“Alex we need to get that checked.” Kara stated as she moved closer to examine the injury.

 

“Kara it’s fine it’s just a scratch. It’s not even bleeding looks like it was just the mud that was caked to it that hurt when I pulled my shirt off. Look doesn’t even hurt.” Alex said poking at the scratch. “Come on let’s just get showered and then head home.”

 

“Alex why do you have to be so difficult?” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Fine! We will swing by the medical on the way out and if they are not busy I will get them to throw a bandaid on it.” There was no point in arguing with Kara.

 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled. Alex has always protected Kara since she arrived on the family's doorstep but since she had come out as Supergirl Kara felt that it was time she started to do the protecting. But if you asked Alex she was still the one to do the protecting, she was the big sister and she would protect Kara till her last breath.

 

________________

 

20 minutes later the ladies now clean and in civilian clothes walked into the the Med Bay.

 

“What’s up, Doc?” Kara giggled while Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“That will never get old for you will it.” Dr. Hamilton replied.

 

“Nope.” Kara smiled.

 

“What can I do for you ladies?” Hamilton questioned.

 

“Just need a scratch checked out.” Alex replied.

 

“A scratch you say. Well hop up and let's take a look.” Hamilton direct as she patted the exam table she had been standing by when the ladies entered. As Alex hopped up on the table Hamilton asked, “Kara can you pull that curtain for me please.” Kara reached up and pulled the curtain to give Alex some privacy from anyone that walked by the glass doors of the med bay.

 

“It’s just a small scratch from last mission.” Alex said as she pulled off her t-shirt exposing her shoulder to Hamilton. “I did not even notice till we were getting cleaned up.”

 

“Yup that is a scratch alright.” Hamilton chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s just normally Alex comes in here needing stitches or a liter of fluids not a bandaid.” Hamilton said still giggling.

 

“She that’s what I said.” Alex said to Kara.

 

“Well I’m sorry for being concerned for my sister.” Kara replied now starting to pout.

 

“I’m sorry you are right I should be more professional.” Hamilton replied realizing she may have offended Kara. She knew the tight bond these two sisters shared. “OK Alex any pain here?” She questioned as she palpated the scratch.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Alright well there is no signs of infection but I will throw some antibacterial ointment and a bandaid on and you can be off.” Hamilton smiled.

 

“See Kara I told you.” Alex said smiling at Kara knowing that her sis was only looking out for her.

 

“I’m sorry, I worry, OK?” Kara mooped, her arms crossed over her chest.  

 

“Oh come here.” Alex said pulling Kara into a hug. “You know I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Kara returned the hug.

 

Dr. Hamilton finished up putting the ointment and bandaid. “There you go all done.”

 

“Thanks Doc!” Alex said as she pulled her shirt back on. “Now let's get some food and get home!” Alex exclaimed as she jumped off the exam table and they headed out.

 

_____________________

 

Kara looked over to Alex who was stretched out across the couch with her feet on Kara’s lap, and was sound asleep. A smile crept across Kara’s lips as she stood up carefully lifting Alex’s feet slightly so that she could get out from under them and then grabbed the blanket from across the back of the couch and placed it over Alex. “Night Alex.” Kara whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Alex’s head and went off to bed herself.

 

________________

 

“Hey sleepy head time to get up or you’re going to be late for work.” Kara shook Alex’s shoulder gently trying to get Alex up. It looked like she had not moved an inch from when Kara had left her to go to bed herself. “Alex!” Kara raised her voice. “Come on time to get up!”

Alex groaned slightly as started to wake up. “Kara?” Alex questioned slowly sitting up trying to block the sun that was streaming in from the window. “Is it morning?” Alex looked around taking in her surroundings.

 

“Yeah you fell asleep last night watching TV so I just left you here.” Kara smiled handing Alex a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks.” Alex smiled taking the coffee. “Oy I feel like a bus hit me.” She chuckled.

 

“You OK?” Kara questioned as Alex tried to stretch out all the kinks.

 

“Yeah I’m good guess playing in the mud was more tiring than I thought.” Alex stood up taking another swig of coffee. “Oh man I have to get going, I will just shower when I get to the DEO.” She said as she moved to the kitchen and put the coffee mug in the sink. “You coming in this afternoon?” She questioned Kara.

 

“Yeah I will pop in after lunch sometime. I have to get Ms. Grant off for her business trip to Metropolis and then I will be in.” Kara replied.

 

“OK I will see you then.” Alex gave Kara a big hug and left to head to the DEO.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Agent Danvers.” Director Henshaw said as he pushed open the door to Alex’s lab startling Alex who had her head down peering into her microscope.

 

“Director!” Alex exclaimed.

 

“Sorry I did not mean to startle you.” Hank smiled. “You OK?” He asked as he noticed she seemed a bit paler.

 

“What? Yeah I’m fine why?” She replied rubbing her shoulder slightly as she noticed the slight achy feeling that was in it.

 

“You just look…” He paused not wanting to say something that could be used against him later. “Tired.” He finally settled on know anything he could say was going to be twisted.

 

“Maybe just a little. I fell asleep on Kara’s couch so I don’t think it was a very good sleep.” Alex admitted much to Hank’s surprise.

 

“Well come on let's get some lunch.” Hanks said as he gestured for Alex to lead the way out of the lab.

 

“Actually I think I will pass I need to finish up here.” Alex replied point back to the papers that were spread across her desk.

 

“Alex you need to eat and that paperwork will be here when you get back. Don’t make me make it an order!” Hank smirked.

 

Alex knowing Hank knew that he would in fact order her to lunch if she did not agree willing to go with him. “OK but you're buying.” Alex conceded and lead the way to the mess hall.

 

Alex and Hank spent about 30 minutes in the mess hall eating and chatting. Hank did most of the eating and talking. Alex just kind of pushed the food around her plate. Hank questioned her again if she was feeling alright and she said she was “just tired” maybe “playing” in the mud wasn’t the best idea. Alex began to think that she maybe coming down with a cold. She was just feeling worn out and achy. So she decided to head back to the lab and try to get some more work done before came in. They were to sit down and go over some of the Fort Rozz escapees that still had to be caught. Hank wanted to come up with a priority of catch list to help with the prioritization of resources.

 

Alex entered her lab and as she sat down in front of her microscope again had a shiver run up her back. Deciding that today was probably not the best day to be wearing only her normal black polo t-shirt she grabbed her long sleeve, black of course, pullover from the coat rack in the corner of the lab. As she slipped her arm in the sleeves and then lifted her arms over her head to pull in on she noticed the twinge of pain that it caused her shoulder. The same shoulder that was scratched the night before, figuring she had just landed on it wrong maybe causing a bruise she finished pulling the pullover on and went back to work.

________

 

“Hey Alex.” Kara cheerfully said pushing the door open into Alex’s lab.

 

Alex was sitting on her lab stool hunched over elbows on the table with her head in her hands. “What?” She questioned not lifting her head from hands. She could not believe how horrible she felt.

 

“Alex?” Kara said her name again moving to her sister. “What’s going on?” She questioned as she wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

 

Alex yelped in pain as Kara’s arm made contact with her shoulder.

 

“Alex!” Kara now very concerned as she pulled away from Alex’s.

 

“Kara.” Alex whispered as she stood wobbly from the lab stool and turned to face Kara.

 

Kara was shocked at the lack of colour and sheen of sweat on Alex’s face. “Alex?!”

“Ka...ra….I….don’t feel… s” Alex could not get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Kara’s arms.

 

“No!” Kara exclaimed as she caught Alex and then gently lowering her to the ground and then into her lap. “Help! I need help in here!” Kara yelled as she reached for Alex’s neck to check for a pulse, which there was, faint and fast but there. “Alex come on wake up.” Kara pleaded as she brushed the hair that had fallen into Alex’s eyes. She noticed for the first time heat that was being put off by Alex. “Oh Rao, Alex!” Just then Hank burst into the room.

 

“What happen?” Hank exclaimed as he saw his top agent on the floor unconscious in her sister’s lap.

 

“I don’t know she just got up and then collapsed.” Kara replied barely holding back the tears that were threatening to release.

 

“I need a med team in here now!” Hank yelled out the lab door then moved to check on his agent kneeling beside Kara. “Alex” he said brushing the back of his hand across her cheek.

 

______________________  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Infected

Thank you to all for the comments and reviews! I love writing this genre and am happy that others are enjoying the story. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my little piece of fan fiction. :) 

_________ 

The med team burst into Alex’s lab only a couple minutes after Hank had called for them. As soon as they entered the room Hank scooped Alex up from Kara’s lap and placed her on the stretcher. The medics questioned as to what happened as they strapped alex to the stretcher. 

“She just collapsed when she stood up.” Kara sobbed  unable to hold back the tears. 

“She’s burning up.” One of the medics said as they raced out of the lab and headed towards the Med Bay. Hank and Kara jogged behind them as they moved quickly to get Alex to the help of Dr. Hamilton. 

As they reached the Med Bay the glass sliding doors open into the trauma area where Dr. Hamilton and her team were standing by the trauma bed. “What do we have?” she questioned as the medics rolled the stretcher up next to the trauma bed. 

“Agent Danvers was in her lab and collapsed unconscious when she stood up. She is burning up to the touch.” The medic explained as they got ready to transfer Alex from the stretcher to the bed. 

“On my three.” Hamilton barked and each of the team grabbed a corner of the sheet. “One, two, three.” The team moved in unison transferring Alex over. “I need a full set of vitals including temperature.” she instructed and then went over to speak with Kara and Hank who were left standing just inside the med bay making sure the team had room to asses Alex. “Were one of you with her when she collapsed?”

“I was.” Kara said trying to get her emotions under control so that she could explain what happened. “She was in her lab and she was sitting at her workbench and her heads was in her hands. She had stood up and turned to me and then just collapsed.” Kara’s breath hitched. “She looked pale and had grabbed at her shoulder in pain when I had touched it.”

“Same shoulder from last night?” Hamilton questioned.

“Yes.”

Hamilton immediately returned to the trauma bed. Kara noticed that Alex’s shirt had already been cut off leaving her lying in just her sports bra and numerous leads already connected to her chest. “Roll her on her left, please.” Hamilton ordered. 

One of the nurses Kara knew quite well, Beth who was on the left side of the bed reached over and rolled Alex onto her left side. An audible gasp was heard when Kara saw Alex’s shoulder. From under the small bandaid that had covered the small scratch just last night numerous bright red streaks spread down her back and the back of her right arm. 

“Doctor what is that?” Hank quickly questioned.

“It appears to be an infection but it doesn’t make any sense. The wound was literally a scratch and I did put antibiotics on it last night. It’s been less 24 hours I have never seen an infection spread like this this quickly.” Hamilton’s concern was evident in her voice.

“You said she was fine!” There was anger in Kara’s voice. 

“She was fine, it was just a scratch.” Hamilton replied turning back to the medical team. “What do we have for vitals?” 

Nurse Beth started to call out Alex’s vitals. “Pulse 110, Resp 25 and wet, BP 100\60, O2 stats 94% and temperature is 103.” 

As soon as Kara heard a temperature of 103 her heart sank. While she had never had to deal with a fever herself she knew that it was bad. She remembered once when her and Alex were young and Alex came down with pneumonia she had to be hospitalized when her fever got out of control. 

Kara’s attention was snapped back to the present as Hamilton began to start ordering a course of action. Two bags of fluids, O2, ice packs and cooling blanket, colistin antibiotics, and a complete blood panel and chest x-ray. 

“Doctor?” Hank questioned.

“Director I’m not sure what is going on. She is showing all the signs of an infection starting from the scratch that I treated last night. I have never seen anything progress like this especially from the insignificance of the scratch that she had.”

“Insignificance!” Kara shouted her anger taking over. 

“Kara!” Hank placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. 

“Kara I’m sorry all that I meant by that was that the scratch was just that a scratch it  barely broke the surface.” Hamilton tried to explain. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara took a deep breath. “I’m just worried, how could this happen?”

“Do we know anything about the alien that you guys apprehended last night?” The Doctor questioned.

“According to the Fort Rozz database it was a Telaxen, it did have quills but nothing in the database indicated that they were poisonous or toxic.” Hank explained. 

“I’m running a full blood panel and we will see what that comes back with. At this point I have no idea if it’s bacterial, a virus, or some sort of poison. Right now I’m going to treat her with a big gun antibiotic and try to get her fever under control. We will get her moved to the ICU.” Hamilton explained and then went back to Alex to check on her. 

“Hank.” Kara breathed out. “I can’t lose her?”

“You won’t.” Hank said wrapping Kara in a hug. Normally Hank was not one for showing affection in front of others particularly at work, he was the Director after all, but he knew Kara needed it. Hank then pulled her from the embrace and said “I’m going to go check the database to see if we missed anything on this alien. You stay with Alex.”

“OK” Kara replied wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

Kara was unsure how much time had past as she stood watching the medical team work getting Alex stabilized and ready to be moved to the ICU unit. Alex had been stripped out of her DEO fatigues in lieu of a hospital gown and Kara could see that cold packs had been placed under her neck, armpits, and groin in an attempt to get her fever under control. An oxygen mask had also been placed over her mouth and nose. Kara’s breath hitched as she took in how small and fragile Alex looked, a complete opposite of who Alex is. Nurse Beth noticed Kara watching over Alex and approached her. 

“Kara, are you OK?” Beth questioned. 

“Me? I’m fine it’s Alex.” Kara replied.

“We got Alex.” Beth tried to reassured her. “We need to make sure that Supergirl is OK, her sister is going to need her. 

Kara smiled slightly, “I’m fine thanks, Beth just worried about Alex.” 

“Come on we are almost finished getting her ready just waiting for a couple more things and then we will take her to ICU you can come talk to her.” Beth offered leading Kara over to the bed.

“She’s awake?!” Kara questioned the excitement in her voice pulled at Beth’s heart strings. 

“No but she may be able to hear you and you can hold her hand. Knowing Agent Danvers I’m sure that even unconscious she is worried that you are OK having seen her collapse.” Beth explained.

“You are probably right she is always looking out for me even when she needs to focus on herself.” Kara replied as she approached Alex’s bedside. 

Kara looked at all the equipment that was surrounding her bed, numerous monitors and IV poles. Alex looked so pale and the sheen of sweat on her brow still there. Kara picked up Alex’s hand and could feel the heat radiating into her own hand. “She’s still hot?” Kara said looking over at Beth who was adjusting one of the monitors on the opposite side. 

“We just got the cold packs on and they are bringing a cooling blanket down. It will take a bit for the temp to come back down. The good news is that it’s not going up anymore.” Beth smiled trying to reassure Kara. 

“OK” Kara returned her attention back to Alex, Alex’s hand sandwiched between hers. “Alex it’s Kara, listen to me you have to fight this, OK?” Tears started to slide down Kara’s cheeks again. “I need my big sister, I can’t do this superhero thing without you guiding me.” Kara reached up and tucked a clump of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Alex, please.” Kara felt a slight squeeze on her hand. “Alex?” Kara’s heart leapt. “Alex come on you can do it, time to wake up.” Kara encouraged Alex as she stoked her forehead. Alex started to stir slightly trying to open her eyes. “Beth she is waking up.” Kara called over.

Beth came back over to Alex’s bedside with the cooling blanket and placed it on Alex. “Agent Danvers?” Beth gently rubbed Alex’s left arm. 

Alex was struggling to open her eyes against the heaviness that seemed to be keeping them closed. She could hear voices that kept tugging her towards consciousness but all she wanted to do was sleep. Then one of the voices became clear, “Ka..ra.” Barely more than a whisper, something was on her face making it difficult to speak, so she reached up trying to pull whatever it was off.”

“Alex, no you need to leave that.” Kara said trying to keep Alex’s hand from pulling the oxygen mask off but Alex was stubborn and was able to push it to the side.

“Kara.” Alex managed to get out her eyes opened but Kara could see they were unfocused and glassy. She reached over cupping Alex’s cheek and guiding her focus onto her. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Kara smiled 

“What happen?” Alex questioned weakly.

“You collapsed in your lab, you were running a fever, Doc thinks it’s an infection from the quill last night” Kara explained.

Alex looked around the trauma bay trying to recall how she had ended up there. Beth had pulled her stethoscope off her neck and placed it on Alex’s chest causing Alex’s attention to shift to the other side of the bed. “Hello Agent Danvers.” Beth smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and hot?” Alex replied shifting slightly in the bed which caused a small gasp from a sharp pain on the back of her shoulder. 

“Try not to move around to much your shoulder seems to be the site of the infection so it will be quite tender. If it get to be too much let me know and I can give you some more pain meds.” Beth explained.

“It was a scratch, it barely broke the skin.” Alex shook her head trying to make sense of what she was being told. She felt so weak and tired, her mind was in a fog, her chest felt heavy as well. She could not ever recall feeling this horrible.

“We sent off a bunch of blood work to get to the bottom of it.” Beth replied. “We are all set to get you moved to a room and I will let Dr. Hamilton know that you are awake.” Beth nodded to one of the orderlies that had appeared at the foot of the bed and gave Alex a gentle reassuring squeeze on her forearm and then moved the oxygen mask back in place. “Just keep this on for now.”

“K” Alex was able to get out before she was no longer able to fight the tiredness. 

Kara leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then the med team unlocked the brakes of the bed and started to move Alex. Beth paused for a moment and said to Kara, “Why don’t you go get into something more comfortable while we get her settled. I’m assuming that no one is going to be able to get you to leave the complex anytime soon so you might as well be comfortable”

Kara had completely forgotten that she was in super suit. “Oh yeah that’s a good idea.” she replied. Kara kissed the back of Alex’s hand that she was still holding, “I will be right back, I love you Alex.” She put Alex’s hand under the cooling blanket and headed for the locker room. 

_______________________________

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys here you go! Hope you enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

 

_________________________________________

  
  


Kara had made her way down to the ICU after change into DEO standard issue sweatpants and hoodie. Kara was not found of the black but she did have to admit they were quite comfortable. Apparently she was quicker than Nurse Beth had expected and they had not quite finished getting Alex settled into her room so she asked Kara to just give them a few more minutes to get Alex settled. Eliza! Kara thought. Her Foster Mom needed to know. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled.  

 

“Kara sweetie is everything alright?” Eliza picked up on the second ring, it was not normal for Kara to call in the middle of the day during the week

 

“Eliza it’s Alex.” Kara tried to remain calm and in control but it was tough at that the sound of her foster mother's voice. 

 

“What happen?”

 

“She seems to have an infection from a scratch she got last night. The infection is quite bad. They are not sure what has caused it and are running tests. She collapsed in her lab running a high fever.” Kara’s voice was starting to crack. “Eliza I’m really worried.” 

 

“Kara I’m going to be on the next flight out. I will text you the flight details as soon as I have them. Kara your sister is a fighter.” Eliza tried to comfort Kara while trying to calm her own fears. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, I will see you soon.” Eliza replied.

 

Kara sighed heavily as the call ended and she looked into Alex’s room as they appeared to be almost done getting everything hooked up. She placed her cell phone back into her pocket and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her heart ached seeing Alex look so small and fragile lying in the bed. 

 

“Kara.” Hank called as he approached her.

 

“Hank did you find anything?” 

 

“No we confirmed all the information from the database and there is nothing suggesting that the alien was poisonous. I informed Dr. Hamilton that we had no information that could help with a diagnosis. She said the labs should be back in the next hour or so. Hopefully they will be able to tell us what is going on.” 

 

Kara sighed at news. “Would you be able to have someone pick Eliza up at the airport? I called her and she is catching the next flight.” 

 

“Yes of course just let me know the arrival time and I will get someone there.” Hank replied turning his attention to the activity in Alex’s room. “She’s tough she is going to fight this and be back on her feet in no time.” Hank offered as he wrapped a supportive arm around Kara’s shoulders. Kara leaned into Hank trying to absorb as much comfort as she could from him. 

 

“OK guys you can go in and sit with her.” Nurse Beth said as she approached Kara and Hank. 

 

“Thank you, Beth.” Kara replied. 

 

“Kara you go ahead I’m going to go check on a few things and then I will come back to check on Alex.” Hank said as he watch Kara head into the room. 

 

Kara stopped just inside the room, it was a lot to take in. Alex’s bed was surrounded by machines, tubes and wires running from them to Alex. She looked so small under the cooling blanket that covered her from her shoulders down to the foot of the bed. Her oxygen mask had been switched out for a nasal cannula. Kara moved to the side of the bed and sat in the chair the team had left for her. She reached under the cooling blanket and found Alex’s hand taking it in hers intertwining their fingers. Kara was sure that she could noticed a difference in Alex’s temperature to the touch, she seemed cooler. Still warm but not buring like she was only a short time ago. Kara smiled knowing her sister was indeed a fighter. 

 

“Hey Alex they got you all settled into your room.” Kara whispered as she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. A soft groan came from Alex at the touch and her head leaned into Kara’s hand. 

 

“Ka...ra.” Alex’s voice was dry and barely above a whisper.

 

“Hey Alex, it’s me.” Kara smiled as she gently squeezed Alex’s hand. 

 

Alex’s eyes slowly opened and she smiled slightly as Kara came into focus. “Thirsty.” Alex said horsely.

 

“Oh yeah of course, sorry.” Kara said jumping up and filling a glass of water from the side table and then helping Alex sit up a bit higher in the bed and offered her the straw. Alex greedily sucked the water back. “Easy Alex go slow.” 

 

Alex release the straw from her lips and laid back into the pillow. “Thanks.” Alex’s voice not as hoarse now. “You OK?

 

Kara smiled “You’re the one lying in the ICU.”

“Well are you?” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand. 

 

“I’m just worried about you, Alex. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better.” Alex tried to muster a smile to reassure Kara. 

 

“Liar.” 

 

“I do feel better than I did. My head is not pounding and I’m not as hot, just tired.” Alex shifted slightly in bed wincing slightly as her shoulder was still sore. “I’m sorry I scared you Kara.”

 

“Just promise not to do it again.” Kara took ALex’s hand into both of hers. “I hate seeing you sick. All I could think of was when we were kids and you got pneumonia.”

 

“And just like that I will get over this as well.” Alex reassured her. 

 

“Agent Danvers glad to see you awake.” Dr. Hamilton walked into the room carrying Alex’s chart in her hands. 

 

“Did you get the lab results?” Kara questioned immediately standing to face Dr. Hamilton but still held Alex’s hand. 

 

“We did.” Dr. Hamilton replied and took a deep breath opening the chart. “You seem to have developed a staph infection.”

 

“That’s good then now that you know you can treat it right?” Kara interjected.

 

“Not exactly. It appears to be Staphylococcus aureus but different, mutated somehow.” Dr. Hamilton explained. “The lab suspects that bacteria was on the alien and must have mutated with another bacteria that was already present on it.”

 

“But you can treat it right?” Kara questioned. 

 

“We are not sure.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not sure!” Kara’s frustration getting the better of her. 

 

“Kara.” Alex pleaded trying to get Kara to calm down. “It’s going to be OK just let the Doc finish.” 

 

Dr. Hamilton stepped forward and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We are going to do everything we can. We have Alex on our strongest antibiotic which works well against Staphylococcus aureus. We just have to monitors her closely to make sure the mutated version still responds to it.” She paused and looked to Alex. “The good news is that you seem to be responding, your temperature is down and all your vitals seem to have stabilized.” 

 

“Doc I’m sorry I did not mean to snap, it has just been a long day.” Kara apologized. 

 

“Kara it’s OK I understand.” She rubbed Kara’s shoulder. “Would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes so I can examine Alex now that she is awake?”

 

“Yeah of course.” Kara smiled and looked to Alex and leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I will be just outside.”

 

Alex smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

As Kara reached the hallway she pulled out her cell phone to check her messages. She had one from Eliza with the details of her flight. She thought about going to find Hank to give him the information but really did not want to be far from Alex so she just texted him the info. She would land in 5 hours. Kara felt a sense of relief knowing that Eliza would soon be there. 

 

Kara’s phone buzzed just as she was going to put it back in her pocket. It was James. “Shoot Friday game night.” Kara exclaimed. She had totally forgotten that she was to meet James and Winn at James’ loft for games night. 

 

“James, I am so sorry.”

 

“Kara are you OK?”

 

“Yes I’m fine, it’s Alex. She is sick and in the med bay.”

 

“Oh no, is she alright?”

 

“She is doing better she developed an infection and had collapsed in her lab.” 

 

“Oh Kara I am so sorry.”

 

“Thanks James. But I’m going to have to pass on game night.”

 

“Yeah of course don’t even think twice about it. If you need anything just let me know, OK?”

 

“I will. Thanks, James. Bye.” 

 

“Kara?” Dr. Hamilton exited Alex’s room. 

“How is she doing?” Kara questioned.

 

“She is doing well. I have removed the cooling blanket as her temperature seems to have stabilized. Her wound is also looking much better. The red streaks are not as bright and have reduced in size. These are all good signs.” Dr. Hamilton explained. “We will be keeping a very close eye on her. You can go back in and sit with her if you like.”

 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled and headed back into Alex’s room.

 

Entering the room Kara noted that Alex didn’t look quite as small in the bed now that she wasn’t dwarfed under the cooling blanket. “Hey you.” Alex smiled at her sister. 

 

“Hey, doc says that you are doing better.” Kara sat back down in the chair. 

 

“See I told you it would be OK.” Alex replied groggily her eyes becoming heavy. 

 

“You need some rest, close your eyes. I will be here when you wake up.” Kara took Alex’s hand in hers again. 

 

“K” Alex managed before sleep pulled her in. 

 

Kara smiled as she listened to Alex’s heartbeat slow as entered sleep and as a calm settled across Alex’s face. Kara reached up brushing some stray hair from Alex’s forehead. It had been a long emotional day. Kara pulled her chair closer to the edge of the bed and laid her head on the side of the bed close to Alex’s mid section, their hands still in one anothers. The rhythmic beat of Alex’s heartbeat had soon lulled Kara to sleep as well. 

 

_______________________________

  
  


The wailing of the alarms ripped Kara from her sleep causing her to bolt upright in the chair trying to get her bearings. What was going? Why are the alarms going off? “Alex!” Kara looked to the bed where Alex’s body was violently convulsing in the midst of some sort of seizure. “Alex!” Kara jumped to her feet. “I need help in here.” she yelled then noticed that Alex’s hand was clamped down on her own hand. Kara reached for Alex trying to stop her from thrashing around the bed potentially hurting herself. She noticed that Alex was covered again in perspiration and that her skin was on fire again. “Help!” Kara called out again just as the med team ran into the room lead by Dr. Hamilton. 

 

“Please help her.” Kara pleaded. 

 

“Give us some room Kara.” Hamilton directed.

 

Kara tried to back up but Alex’s hand was clamped tight down on Kara’s. Kara had to actually use her super strength to pry Alex’s finger open so that she could give the team room. Kara backed up watching the scene that unfolded. “Alex, please.” Kara pleaded tears streaming down her face. 

 

__________________________________________

 

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is a short one. A bit of a filler to allow Eliza to make the trip from Midville. 

 

I can’t thank everyone enough for the kind words and encouragement. Hope you enjoy it and hopefully it won’t be too long for the next installment.

 

Cheers!

_______________________

 

How could this be happening? She was doing better but now what appeared to the entire med team had surrounded her bed trying to get Alex stabilized again. Kara stood shell shocked again the wall.

 

“Temp 104” someone from the team called out. 

 

“I need 5 of Valium IM, now.” Hamilton ordered.

 

A few seconds passed “Valium in.” Informed a male voice.

 

Alex’s body was still convulsing violently on the bed despite a number of the med team trying to keep her from hurting herself. 

 

“Valium is not working I need 100ml ce water syringe and an NT tube, Stat.” Hamilton barked to her team. 

 

Hank came rushing into the room and immediately went to Kara. “Kara what happen?” 

 

“I…..We...fell asleep and then the alarms just starting going off and she was … is having a seizure. Someone said her temp is 104.” Hank put an arm around Kara as they watch the team work. 

 

Hamilton had moved to the head of the bed and had Alex laying flat. She appeared to be putting some sort of the lubrication on a long clear tube and then started to insert it through Alex’s nose as Beth tried to hold her head still. Once the tube was inserted Hamilton attached the syringe to the end of the tube and slowly began to push the ice water into Alex. 

 

“Keep an eye on the temp please and IV push Phenytoin.” Hamilton instructed her team.

 

As the last of the contents empty from the syringe Hamilton slowly began to withdraw the tube from Alex. As the tube exited a small gasp came from Alex. Kara noticed that Alex now seemed to be thrashing less. “Temp 103.5” someone called out. About 30 seconds past and the team slowly began to loosen their hold on Alex as the convulsing stopped. “Temp now 102.8” the voice called out again. 

 

“OK then.” Hamilton said as she released the breath she had not noticed she had been holding waiting for the Alex to stabilize. “I want the cooling blanket back on along with ice packs. At the first sign of her temp going up I want her in an ice bath. I also want new labs run stat, please.” Hamilton pulled off her gloves “Good work team.” She smiled to those around the bed and then she approached Hank and Kara.

 

“What was that?” Kara questioned. 

 

“Alex had a febrile seizure due to her fever spiking quickly. Between the meds and ice water to her core we were able to get the temp back down for now.” Hamilton sighed. 

 

“For now?” Hank asked.

 

“I had hoped that with the improvement Alex had been showing we had cleared the worst of it but it appears that she is no longer responding to the antibiotics.” 

 

“What do we do now?” Kara asked the desperation in her face tore at Hamilton’s heart. 

 

“I’m going to run some more labs but to be honest I don’t know. Alex would be the one I went to to assist with finding a way to fight this infection. Given that this is an alien mutation our resource pool is very limited.” 

 

“What about Eliza?!” Kara exclaimed. “Her and Jeremiah's research on Superman made her an expert on Alien stuff.” 

 

“Sorry I forgot that was actually why I came in was to let you know that Eliza is on her way from the airport. She should be here in about 40 mins.”

 

“I would be happy to have any assistance Dr. Danvers could provide. I will get the labs going and when Dr. Danvers arrives I will speak with her.” Hamilton gave Kara a reassuring smile and headed out of the room. 

 

All of the med team had left the room except for Beth who was just adjusting the oxygen mask on Alex. Hank and Kara both moved to Alex’s bedside. Kara reached under the blanket to grab Alex’s hand. “Oh Alex” she sighed as Hank rubbed a supportive hand up and down her back. Beth had moved the chair Kara had been sitting in back in place beside the bed. 

 

“Kara I will be at the nursing station all night so if you need anything just let me know.” Beth smiled as she headed out. 

 

Kara took a seat in the chair, her fingers intertwined with Alex’s. “Come on Alex you have to fight this.” she pleaded. 

 

“Kara I’m going to make sure we have accommodations ready for Eliza and as soon as she arrives I will bring her down.”

 

“Thank you, Hank.”

 

Hank gave Kara a pat on the shoulder and left the two sisters. 

 

Kara reached up and tucked some loose hair behind Alex’s ear. Her heart broke at how frail and ashen Alex looked. “Alex, Eliza will be here soon.” she said softly. “Eliza will be able to come up with a cure. You just need to fight until she can do that, OK?” There was no reaction from Alex. Kara sighed and took Alex’s hand in both of hers and said a small prayer to Rao for Alex to be strong and get through this. 

 

Kara was unsure of how much time had actually past as it was all starting to blur together but as she was just staring blankly at the wall opposite her heard a soft moan. “Alex! Hey Alex come on I need you to wake.” Kara pleaded as she stroked Alex’s cheek with her thumb. 

 

Alex’s head began to move slowly as she started to wake. “Ka…” Alex moan softly. 

 

“Alex yeah it’s me come on you can do it. Let me see those big brown eyes.” Kara pleaded.

 

“Ka….ra” Alex’s head was so foggy, everything felt so heavy and it was so hot. Why am I so hot? Was the only thing she could put together thought wise. She could hear Kara voice pleading for her to wake up. Kara needed her, Alex had to open her eyes. Alex used every bit of what strength she had to peel her eyes open and to move the oxygen mask off to the side. “Hey” 

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed as Alex’s eyes tried to focus on her. Kara’s heart sank at how glassy Alex’s eyes looked. 

 

“Kara.” Alex smiled slightly.  “You have been...crying?”

 

“Well if you would stop scaring us.” 

 

“What happen?”

 

“You had a seizure when your temperature spiked.”

 

“So…the...meds didn’t work?” 

 

Kara looked down at her hands that still had Alex’s between them. How could so look her sister in the eye and tell her that right now there was nothing they could do? 

 

“Kara.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand.

 

“The antibiotics didn’t work.” Kara’s voice hitched in her throat as she tried to hold back the tears. “But Eliza will be here soon and she will be able to help find something.” 

“Mom is not….going to be...happy.” Alex struggled to get out as her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier. 

 

Kara could see that Alex was struggling to keep awake. “Alex listen to me.” Kara stood up and put the oxygen mask back in place and then took Alex’s face in her hands. “You need to fight. You need to fight this like you have never fought anything before. I need my sister, I can’t lose you.” Kara pleaded tears threatening to release. “I love you so much. You are my rock you keep me grounded and I can’t do this without you. I love you.” Kara leaned down kissing Alex’s forehead.

 

“I...love..you..” Alex said before she could no longer keep her eyes open. A single tear rolled down her cheek landing on Kara’s hand that still cupped her face. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

TBC  
  



	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

Thank you again for the continued support of this story. I have had a few questions in regards to Cat\Kara and Kara\Alex relationships. I personal belief and how I chose to write those relationships is as mentor\mentee (is that a word lol) and incredible sister bond. I do love reading all takes on those relationships but for me this is how I see it and will write about them. That is what’s so amazing about Fan Fiction is that we can all do our own takes on the story! 

 

Second I just want to confess that I am no scientist so I have tried to research a little as to the possible avenues for a cure. At the end of the day JUST GO WITH IT ;) 

 

Now on with the story!

 

___________________________________

 

Kara had remained at Alex’s bedside waiting for Eliza to arrive. She could only hope that Eliza and her alien scientific background could help find something that would help. Kara could hear that Alex’s breathing had started to become more wet and laboured. Dr. Hamilton had come into check on Alex and noted the laboured breathing.  She decided that she was going to try one more super antibiotic in hopes fighting the infection or at the very least buy some more time till Dr. Danvers could hopefully offer something. 

 

“Kara, sweetheart!” Kara jumped in surprise as Eliza entered the Alex’s room. Normally Kara was not someone that you could sneak up on but she had been lost in thought as sat holding Alex’s hand. 

 

“Eliza! I’m so glad you are here.” Kara stood up and wrapped Eliza in an hug. 

 

“I am too.” Eliza said pulling out from the hug and moving beside Alex’s bed. “Oh Alex honey.” Eliza picked up Alex’s hand and then placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“She had a seizure why you were in flight.”

 

“I know Hank had Dr. Hamilton email me after her results came in so I could get a head start.” Eliza explained.

 

“Do you think you can help her?”

 

“You know I’m going to do everything I can.” Eliza replied wrapping Kara in another hug sensing that Kara was on the verge of emotional collapse. “Kara listen to me. We will do everything in our power to help Alex get through this. I need you to be strong for Alex, OK?”

 

“OK” Kara sniffed.

 

“OK.” Eliza smiled and then turned back to Alex. “Now as for you Alexandra.” Alex hated it when anyone called her Alexandra. “You are going to keep fighting this.” Eliza stated matter of factly. Then reached down and hugged Alex and whispered in her ear, “Please hold on Alex. We need you. We love you.” Eliza placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

“OK Kara I need you to come with me just for a little bit.” 

 

“What? No I have to stay with Alex. I promised her she would not be alone.” Kara pleaded.

 

“Kara honey I need to get some blood samples from you to see if I can pull any sort of antibodies from your blood that may help Alex.” Eliza explained. “I have spoken with the very nice nurse outside at the nursing station and she said she would sit with Alex while you are gone.” 

 

Kara did not want to leave Alex but she knew that if there was any chance her blood could help save Alex then it had to be done. “OK”

 

As Kara and Eliza exited Alex’s room Kara thanked Beth who smiled and nodded as she went to go sit with Alex. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Kara and Eliza made there way to the training room so that Eliza could collect the blood samples while the Kryptonite emitters were on. 

 

“I’m sorry Kara that we have to do this under the emitters.” Eliza said as they walked into the room and Eliza pointed to the chair that had been brought in along with all the equipment Eliza would need to draw the samples.  

 

“It’s ok, it’s for Alex.” Kara replied just as Hank came into the room. 

 

“Dr. Hamilton said I would find you ladies down here.” 

 

“J’onn, I mean Hank...well actually which do you prefer? Eliza asked.

 

“Hank is fine, Dr. Danvers.” Hanks smiled. 

 

“Please, Eliza.” Hank nodded with a smile.

 

“Do you need any help?” Hank asked.

 

“Actually if you could turn on the emitters that would be helpful.”  Eliza then looked at Kara. “You ready?” 

 

“Yes” Kara replied and took a deep breath and Hank slowly started to turn up the emitter level. In order for Eliza to pierce Kara’s skin the emitters must be quite high. Unfortunately it would also causes nausea and a all round sick feeling for Kara. 

 

“OK I will be a quick as I can.” Eliza gave Kara a shoulder squeeze and then tied the band around Kara’s arm and swabbed the inner elbow and then tried to enter the vein. “Still not high enough.” Hank turned up the emitters to 40% and Kara let out a sigh of uncomfortness. “I’m sorry sweety.” Eliza tried again to enter the vein, this time the needle slide in smoothly. “Got it! Hold the emitters there.” Eliza quickly drew 6 vials of blood. She was not sure if she would need them all but better to have to many than have to put Kara through this again. Once all the vials were filled Eliza quickly pulled the needle out and places a cotton ball over the area. “OK, Hank you can turn the emitters off now.” Eliza then turned her attention back to Kara. “How you feeling Kara?”

 

“I’m fine I just want to get back to Alex.” Kara replied as she quickly tried to stand up only almost fall flat on her face had it not been for Hank catching her. 

 

“Woo Kara just take a minute to let your body recover from the Kryptonite.” Hank said guiding Kara back into the chair. 

 

“Kara honey you are not going to do Alex any good if you are past out on the floor.” Eliza said as she reached over and subtle checked pulse via her wrist. 

 

“Just a little dizzy.” Kara said as she rubbed her forehead trying to shake the fogginess of the Kryptonite. 

 

“Just take some deep breaths and it will help the nausea pass.” Eliza instructed rubbing Kara’s arm comforting her. Kara followed her instructions and took a few deep breaths. “Good girl.” Eliza smiled. “Better?” 

 

Colour started to return to Kara’s cheeks, “Better.” Kara replied. 

 

“I’m going to get these to the lab and starting on a solution. Hank could you make sure Kara gets back to Alex’s room alright?” 

 

“Of course I was actually on my way to check in on her when Dr. Hamilton said you ladies were in here.” Hank extended a hand to Kara to help her up from the chair. 

 

Kara smiled and slowly stood up herself. “Thank but I’m good now.” 

 

“Ok then let’s go check in on that sister of yours.”

 

___________________________________________________________-

 

Hank and Kara walked into Alex’s room to find Nurse Beth standing beside the bed wiping Alex’s  forehead with a facecloth. Alex’s fever was clearly back in full force as her entire body had a sheen of perspiration over it. Her hair was slicked to her forehead and she was tossing and turning moan slightly as if caught in some sort of nightmare. 

 

“Alex!” Kara gasp as she raced to her sister’s side.

 

“Her fever has spiked again unfortunately.” Beth said solemnly. 

 

“Nurse is there anything that we can do?” Hank asked as he stood at the foot of the bed. 

 

“We just have to try and keep her cool and try to get the fever back under control. Dr. Hamilton has order an ice bath to help.” Beth turned to Kara. “If you can stay with her and keep bathing her with this I will get the team ready to move her to an ice bath.” Beth handed Kara the cold compress. 

 

“Yes of course.” Kara replied as she took up bathing Alex’s face and neck with the compress. 

 

Beth looked up to Hank and said. “Director could I speak with you outside for a moment?”

 

“Yes of course.” Hank turned to Kara. “Kara I will be back.” and with that he followed Beth outside the room.

 

Once they were clear of the room Hank asked, “What is it, Nurse?”

 

“Sir, Agent Danvers does not have much time left. If we can’t get the fever under control soon and keep it down her organs are going to start to shut down. If Dr. Danvers has a hail mary we need to do it soon.” 

 

Hank sighed and nodded in acknowledgement of the situation. 

 

____________________________________________________________--

 

“Come on Alex you need to keep fighting this. Eliza is working on a cure right now you just have to give her some more time.” Kara pleaded as she sat on the side of Alex’s bed. She was bathing Alex’s face and neck with one hand and had her other hand on the opposite side of Alex trying to pin Alex between her and her arm. Alex had started to thrash in the bed and she hoped to help comfort her by her presents. 

 

“Kara.” Alex wheezed out.

 

“Alex hey I’m here.”

 

“So hot…”

 

“I know Alex we are trying to get your fever under control. Eliza is here and working on a cure.”

 

“Mo..m..” 

 

“Yeah she is here. She is working on trying to find a cure.” Tears now sliding down Kara’s face. She had never seen Alex this fragile before. “Alex I need you to fight, I can’t lose you, you are my strength.”  Kara pleaded. 

 

“You don’t ….. Need...anyone..you are….so strong..”Alex forced out using all the strength she could muster. 

 

“I’m strong because of you Alex.” Kara sobbed. “I need my sister.”

 

“I …. Love...you Ka..ra” Alex breathed out as she could no longer fight back the heaviness in her eyelids. 

 

“Alex, please.” Kara collapsed onto her sister's chest sobbing uncontrollably pulling her unconscious sister into a hug. 

 

________________________________________________________

 

“Oh my God it worked!” Eliza yelled as she looked up from the microscope just as Hank walked into the lab.

 

“Eliza?” 

 

“Hank I think I have a solution!” Eliza exclaimed. “I need to speak with Dr. Hamilton.”

 

“That’s good news as I was just coming to tell you that Alex’s fever has spiked again and the medical team is quite worried that time is running out.” Hank explained. “Come let’s go find Dr. Hamilton.” 

 

Hank and Eliza made their way quickly to the med bay where they arrived just as Alex was being lowered into the ice bath. “Director, Dr. Danvers.” Dr. Hamilton approached the two as they entered the room. 

 

“Dr. Hamilton I think I may have a way to treat Alex.” Eliza stated. 

 

Kara who was off to the side watching as Alex was being tended to in the ice bath had not even noticed Eliza or Hank until she heard Eliza say Alex’s name. “Eliza, you can help Alex?”

 

“I think so but there is no time to run many tests to see what complications it may bring. But given how quickly Alex is turning for the worst I don’t think we have an option other than this.” Eliza explained as she moved next to the tub that contained Alex covered up to mid chest in water and ice. 

 

“I agree Dr. Danvers, Alex does not have much time.” Dr. Hamilton concurred. “So what do you propose?”

 

“We separate the white blood cells from a pint of Kara’s blood and then transfuse Alex with it.” Kara, Hank and Dr. Hamilton stood looking at Eliza surprised that she would even suggest such a course of action. “Look I know that you think I have come off the rails but I separated some of Kara’s white blood cells from the samples I took and then mixed them with the sample from Alex, and it worked it destroyed the bacteria.” Eliza explained. 

 

“But Doctor you know as well as I do that giving Alex Kara’s blood or any part of it will most likely kill her. We have no idea if Kryptonian blood and human blood are compatible, it most likely is not.” Dr. Hamilton countered. 

 

“I’m hoping that Kryptonian blood is much like humans where the compatibility issue would be with the red blood cells not the white.” Eliza tried to explain. “Structurally the white blood cells seem very similar if not indestinable to human ones.” 

 

“It could kill her.” Dr. Hamilton simply stated.

 

“She’s going to die if we don’t try it.” Eliza countered. “And she is my daughter.”

 

“I think we should try it.” Kara spoke up. “Alex would want us to try everything possible to save her.”

 

“Director it’s your call.” Dr. Hamilton looked to Hank. 

 

“No Doctor it’s Dr. Danvers and I think she has made the call.” Hank replied. 

 

“Ok, what do you need from me?” Dr Hamilton asked Eliza.

 

“I need you to keep Alex stable. Kara sweety I’m going to have to ask you allow me to draw some more blood. I’m going to need a couple pints this time though.” Eliza explained.

 

“Of course anything for Alex.”

 

“I will need about an hour to get the blood and then separate it.” Eliza reached down into the tub and took Alex’s face in her hands. “Alex just a little long.” She placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Ok Kara lets get you to the training room so I can get the blood. Hank would you be able to assist please?”

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“I will have Alex ready for the transfusion in an hour.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

“Kara you should really take sometime in the solar bed.” Hank said as he helped guide Kara to the chair beside Alex’s bed. “Between the blood donation and the Kryptonite you can barely stand up.”

 

“I don’t need to stand up I just need to wait here with Alex will Eliza gets the transfusion ready.” Kara replied the tiredness in her voice evident. “Please don’t fight with me on this one Hank.” she pleaded as she picked up Alex’s hand. Alex breathing had become noticeably laboured since Kara last saw her in the ice bath. Alex now had an oxygen mask on her face to ensure that her O2 levels stayed in the reasonable range. The fever was still raging however Dr. hamilton was able to get it back to under 104 but for how long was anyone’s guess. 

 

“OK, Kara.” Hank conceded he was not going to force Kara to be away from her sister when the situation had become so dire. “But once Alex is on the mend you are on the solar bed.” 

 

“Promise.” Kara smiled. “And Hank thank you for all that you have done for Alex and me.” 

 

“You don’t need to thank me, Kara.” 

 

“Yea I do. You are always there when we need someone to lean on. Jeremiah would be proud of how you have watched over us.”  Kara reached for Hank’s hand and squeezed and smiled.

 

Hank smiled, “You’re welcome” and headed to the door just as Eliza and Dr. Hamilton came rushing in the door. 

 

“It’s ready.” Eliza exclaimed. 

 

Dr. Hamilton had the IV bag in hand that contained the white blood cells from Kara. She immediately began to hook it up to the IV pump and making the connection to Alex’s already established IV port. 

 

“Eliza?” Kara looked over to Eliza who was standing next to Dr. Hamilton on the other side of the bed. 

 

“It will work Kara.” Eliza replied understanding the unspoken question. 

“OK, I’m ready.” Dr. Hamilton stated. 

 

“Go ahead and start it Dr. Hamilton.” Eliza instructed and with that Dr. Hamilton pressed the button to start the flow through for the new cells into Alex.

 

“How long will it be before we know if it is going to work?” Kara asked.

 

“If she is going to have an adverse reaction to the cells we should know fairly quickly. But to know if it’s killing the bacteria we will have to do hourly blood test to monitor the levels.” Dr. Hamilton explained. 

 

All three women watched as the fluid made it’s way through the plastic tubing to the back of Alex’s hand. “Now we wait.” Eliza sighed as she grab Alex’s free hand and then brushed a sweat matted of hair off her forehead. 

 

After a couple minutes Dr. Hamilton noticed that Alex’s heart rate was starting to climb and her breathing began to become quicker and shallow. She pulled out her stethoscope and started to listen to Alex’s chest. 

 

“What is it?” Kara started to panic.

 

“I’m not sure.” Dr. Hamilton replied continuing her exam suddenly Alex’s body became very rigid and started to convulse.

 

“Alex!” both Eliza and Kara exclaimed.

 

Dr. Hamilton hit the button on the wall behind the bed to trigger a code blue as all the alarms for the machines Alex was hooked up to started to go off. Within seconds the trauma team burst into the room bring further equipment with them. The team took up position around the bed forcing Kara and Eliza away from Alex so that they could work. It was just a blur of activity and commands being shouted. Alex’s heart monitor start to making the loudest noise as Dr. Hamilton shouted out “V Fib, charge the paddles to 200.” Kara and Eliza could do nothing but embrace each other as the watch the team frantically try to get Alex’s heart beating in a normal rhythm. “Clear!” Alex’s body jumped up from the bed as the electrical current passed through her body. There was a pause in activity as they waited to see what the monitor would do. “Still V Fib, continue bagging and charge 300.” Dr. Hamilton barked. The high pitch whine of the defibrillator could be heard as it recharged itself. “Clear!” Alex’s body again jumped from the bed and again a pause to see if that would work. “Damn it!, charge 350, keep bagging.” Dr. Hamilton ordered for a third time. “Come on Danvers!” The defibrillator beeped as it hit the full charge mark. “Clear.” Alex’s body jumped again from the bed this time with a much harsher arch to the back. 

 

“Come on Alex, please.” Kara pleaded. 

 

Suddenly the alarm stopped and the heart monitor began to show a nice normal rhythm. “Check for a pulse.” Dr. Hamilton instructed. 

 

“Pulse is strong and regular.” One of the nurses replied as she checked Alex’s carotid pulse. 

 

“Doctor what was that?” Kara asked as the tears rolled down her face.

 

“I think it was a reaction to the cells, but it could have just been her body starting give in. Either way she seems stable for now. We will keep a close eye on her and start the blood samples in the next hour to see if there is any improvement.” Dr. Hamilton explained. 

 

“Thank you for your help Dr. Hamilton.” Eliza said as she extended a hand to the doctor. 

 

“Dr. Danvers you have one hell of a tough daughter!” Dr. Hamilton replied as she shook Eliza’s hand. “I will be close by if you ladies need anything.” she walked by Kara giving her a smile and squeeze on the shoulder. 

 

“Thanks Doc.” Kara smiled. 

 

Eliza and Kara pulled over a chairs that had been pushed out of the way by the trauma team and took up position next to Alex. “OK sweetie I did my part now it’s your turn.” Eliza said as she took Alex’s hand in hers and then looked over to Kara. “Honey you sure you shouldnt be under the solar lights? you still look pale.”

 

“No I’m just tired but I’m not going anywhere till I know Alex is OK.” Kara replied as she cupped her face in her hands trying to wipe away the tiredness. 

 

“It could be awhile Kara.”

 

“Nope this is where I want to be.”

 

“Ok then, scooch over then.” Eliza said as she extended her arm inviting Kara to lean against her shoulder.. “At least rest your eyes for a bit.” 

 

“OK maybe just for a bit.” Kara replied as she rested her head on adoptive mothers shoulder. The past 48 hours had taken a toll on Kara and before she knew it she was fast asleep in the comfort of Eliza’s embrace. 

 

_________________________________________________________

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the kind reviews and the kudos! They are all greatly appreciated. 

 

This is the final chapter. I have to admit I struggled with the ending. Hopefully it does not disappoint to much. I’m going to turn my attention trying some missing season stories next so stay tuned for those. 

 

Thank you again for coming on this journey with me! 

 

____________________________

 

“Alex!” Kara bolted upright on the cot a nightmare had pulled her from her slumber. 

 

“Kara.” Dr. Hamilton looked over to see Kara swinging her legs of the cot. 

 

“Alex, is she OK?” 

 

“I’m just checking her now, Eliza just went to the lab to check on the latest bloodwork.” Dr. Hamilton turned back to Alex and continued her exam of Alex. Kara stood on the opposite side of the bed and reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. Kara’s hand brushed Alex’s cheek as she did and a smile crept across her face. 

 

“It maybe wishful thinking but she actually feels cooler” 

 

“It’s not just wishful thinking but her temperature has in fact dropped a couple degrees.” Hamilton smiled pulling her stethoscope out of her ears and made a few notes in the chart and then looked up to Kara and continued. “And her breathing is a lot better.” She then removed the oxygen mask and replaced it with the nasal cannula. 

 

“So it worked!” Kara beamed.

 

“She is improving for the moment but we saw this before.” 

 

“It will work this time!” 

 

Dr. Hamilton smiled “I hope so to, Kara.”  She placed the chart back on the cart and headed out of the room. 

 

Kara pulled the chair back over to the side of the bed and took a seat picking up Alex’s hand. “I knew you could fight this Alex. You have always been a fighter.” Kara started to chuckle as she had a flashback to their childhood. “You remember when Tommy Dugan took my backpack from me when I was walking home in 8th grade. I didn’t know that you had actually been following me home all the time apparently neither did he. You came running up and despite the fact he had at least 50 pounds on you but you clocked him right in the nose. Pretty sure you broke it but he was to embarrassed to tell anyone that a girl did it to him.” 

 

“I figured she had something to do with that.” Eliza interjected from the door. 

 

“Oh Rao, sorry Alex we’re busted.” Kara whispered to Alex.

 

“Alex would do anything to protect you, Kara.” Eliza smiled as she walked over to the bed. “And don’t worry Tommy deserved it.” 

 

“So how does the blood work look?” Kara questioned.

 

Eliza’s smile broadened “It looks really positive.” 

 

“Oh Eliza that is amazing!” Kara squealed with excitement jumping up and embracing Eliza in a hug.

 

“Too tight.” Eliza wheezed out.

 

“Oh shoot sorry.” Kara released the embrace.

 

“It’s OK, Kara.” Eliza grabbed Kara’s shoulders. “Sweety listen to me, this is very good news but Alex is not out of the woods just yet. She needs to keep moving in this direction. Until her blood comes back with no sign of the infection there is a chance that it can rebound.” 

 

Kara was trying hard to reign in her excitement but she was literally bouncing with it. She turned to Alex and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “I knew you could do it Alex”

 

“Kara why don’t you go get some breakfast? I will sit with Alex till you get back.” 

 

“I’m good right now.”

 

“No Kara you’re not I can hear your stomach growling.” 

 

Kara reached for her stomach feeling her stomach rumble at the mention of breakfast. “OK maybe I am a little hungry.”

 

“Go eat.” Eliza demanded in only a way a Mother could.

 

“OK.” Kara squeezed Alex’s hand and place a kiss on the back of it. “I will be back soon.” With that Kara left the room and headed for the DEO mess. 

 

Eliza took a seat in the chair beside the bed and took Alex’s hand. “Hey sweetheart you are doing amazing. You keep up fighting and we will get through this.” Eliza leaned back in the chair, Alex’s hand in hers. She could feel it in her gut, call it mother's intuition, but she just knew that Alex had turned the corner. Her daughter would not let some infection be the end of Alex Danvers. 

 

________

 

Kara returned from breakfast about 20 minutes later and found Eliza sitting next to the bed just looking at Alex with a smile. “Did she wake up yet?” Kara asked as she sat on the bed next to Alex’s legs. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“OK Alex that’s enough slacking off you need to wake up.” Kara prodded as she rubbed one of Alex’s legs. 

 

“Kara I am so proud of you two.” Eliza looked up to Kara sitting on the bed. “You two have always been there for each other. I don’t think there could be any closer sisters then you two. You have become such amazing, strong, talented, caring women.” Eliza’s voice cracked the slightest as she tried to maintain her composer. 

 

“Eliza….” Kara’s eyes started to cloud with tears.

 

Eliza placed her free hand on Kara’s knee. “Kara you Mother would be so proud of the woman and hero you have become.” 

 

“Thank you, Eliza” Kara took Eliza’s hand in hers. “Thank you for giving me a great family” Tears slide down both women’s cheeks. 

 

Suddenly Eliza turned to Alex. “Alex?” Eliza was sure that she felt a slight pressure on her hand. Then Kara felt Alex’s leg move against her. 

 

“I think she is waking up?” Kara exclaimed. “Alex wake up” She rubbed her leg. “Alex wake up.” Kara demanded.

 

“Come on Alexandra it’s time to get up.” Eliza pulled out her trump card.

 

“Mo...m” Alex croaked out. Her eyes starting to flutter as she tried to let her eyes adjust to the light that was invading the darkness. 

 

“Hey Alex.” Kara beamed.

 

“Ka..ra.” Alex’s eyes started to focus on the those around her. “Heeey.” Alex smiled. 

 

“Hey yourself kiddo.” Eliza stood up and kissed Alex’s cheek. 

 

“Oh Alex I’m so happy.” Kara wrapped herself around Alex’s mid her head on her chest. 

 

Alex slowly and clumsily lifted her arm around Kara. The cloudiness in her mind started to lift, “What happened?” Alex asked.

 

“What do you remember?” Eliza asked. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Alex replied as she tried to search her memory. “Kara and I were in the locker room cleaning up from the last mission.” Alex tried pulling more for her memory. She could feel there was more but it was just out of reach. “After that I’m not sure.”

 

“You were cut and then developed an infection.” Eliza explained. “The infection was was due to mutated bacteria and it caused a lot of havoc on your system.” Eliza paused. “We almost lost you.” Eliza’s voice caught.

 

“Like some mutated bacteria could take me down.” Alex joked trying to lighten the room as she saw the tears pooling in her Mom’s eyes. It worked both Kara and Eliza burst out laughing. “You guys are too serious, you need to relax.” Alex smirked as both women enveloped her in a hug which is how Dr. Hamilton found them when she walked into the room having heard the laughter.

 

“Well Agent Danvers it’s good to see that you decided to join us.” Dr. Hamilton smiled and approached the women. 

 

“Hey Doc.” Alex smiled. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“A little tired.” Alex replied as both Kara and Eliza stepped back from the bed to make room for Dr. Hamilton examine her. 

 

“Well you are looking much better.” Dr. Hamilton checked the monitors making note that all vitals were within the normal range with the exception of temperature but that was lower than her last check so it was still heading down. “I will get the nurse to come in shortly to draw some more blood to see where the infection is at but everything is looking great.” 

 

“Thank you, Doc.” 

 

“Don’t thank me it was Kara and Eliza. Without them you would not be alive right now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex question.

 

Kara stepped up closer to the bed. “Eliza was able to use my white blood cells to help boost your system to fight the infection.” Kara smiled “I guess technically we are now blood sisters well.” 

 

“So do I get added bonuses like flying perhaps?” Alex smirked.

 

“I hope not I can only handle one daughter that can fly!”

 

“Thank you both!” Alex smiled. Her eyes getting heavy but in typical Alex form she tried to fight it. 

 

“We should let you get some sleep.” Dr. Hamilton interjected noticing that her patient needed some rest. 

 

“Yes of course.” Eliza replied and then gave Alex a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Alexandra.”

 

“I love you too, Mom”

 

“Kara would you stay just till I fall asleep?” Alex asked reaching for her hand.

 

“Yeah of course.” Kara said taking Alex’s hand and sitting down in the chair as both Dr. Hamilton and Eliza left the room. “You, OK?”

 

“Yeah I just needed my sister.” Alex smiled. 

 

“Alex, you scared me. I don’t know what I would have done had you died.” 

 

“You would have continued on being the hero that you are.” 

 

“I’m just better when we are together.” a single tear escaped Kara’s control.

 

“Me too.” Alex replied as her eyelids drifted close. 

 

The END

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
